


One Sweet Moment in Time

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Friendship, Summer of Sam Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky Blue...Egg Custard...with marshmallow</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sweet Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love 2012 Day 8

SNSNSNSN

Sam used his plastic spoon to poke and chip at the ice, shoveling in a scoop of wet, frozen, flavorful goodness and sighed.

Dean sat across from him, at a picnic table outside the stand and said, “dude, your tongue is turning blue.”

So his brother could get a better look, Sam stuck his tongue out at him.

“Gross, Sam…I didn’t want a close up look.

Sam got a little marshmallow with his next bite, but managed, “Then you shouldn’t have brought it up…besides, blue tongues are the price ya have to pay for the worlds best snowball flavor.

“Sky blue is not the best flavor, Sammy…that’s just…that’s just crazy talk. Everybody knows the best flavor is Egg Custard…with marshmallow…” 

“Sky Blue.”

“Egg Custard.”

“Sky Blue.”

“Egg Custard.”

“What are you both…” Bobby, finally roared, “like two years old…Geez, quit your bickering…besides, every one knows the best snowball flavor in the whole wide world is cotton candy...with chocolate sauce” And after his declaration Bobby took a huge bite of his blue and pink snowball, chocolate sauce dribbling down the side of the cup. “Now, if you too girls are done whining, we got a ghost to gank.”

And they all stood, cups and spoons still clutched in hands, scoping out the last of their icy treats while piling into Bobby's van.

“Sky Blue,” Sam said, sticking out his tongue again, because it was fun to annoy his big brother.

“Egg Custard,” Dean countered, “with marshmallow.”

"How is this my life," Bobby muttered from his seat behind the wheel, "Idjits."

SNSNSNSN


End file.
